


느린 장례식(Slow funeral)

by SIHWAN



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27879626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SIHWAN/pseuds/SIHWAN
Summary: A fictional story about Genji's death-Preparing for translation
Relationships: Genji Shimada/Angela "Mercy" Ziegler
Kudos: 1





	느린 장례식(Slow funeral)

시마다 겐지는 무려 429일을 생존했다. 전례없는 기록이었다. 

애초에 신체의 상당 부분을 손실한 채로 구조되었기에, 겐지는 호흡을 포함하여 모든 신체기능을 기계장치에 의존해야 했다. 30% 채 남지 않은 그의 신체는 처참하기 그지없었다. 숨이 붙어있는 것이 신기할 지경이었다고, 처음 그를 수송한 의무반이 말했다. 오버워치 사령부에서는 앙겔라 치글러를 책임 연구원으로 지정하여 그의 생존을 지시했다.  
겐지는 의식이 거의 없는 상태에서 실험이나 다름없는 치료에 눈 깜빡임 하나로 동의해야 했다. 동의하시면 한 번, 동의하지 않으시면 두 번 깜빡이세요. 치글러는 사무적인 어조로 물었지만, 속으로는 못내 그가 안쓰러웠다. 앞서 읊조린 조항은 어느 하나 겐지에게 유리한 부분이 없었다. 단지 살고싶으면 동의하세요, 에 가까운 것들이었다. 어쩌면 그때, 겐지는 눈을 두 번 깜빡였을지도 몰랐다. 기록을 위해 당시의 상황을 촬영해두었지만, 치글러 박사는 그를 치료하는 동안, 그리고 종래에 떠나보낸 후에도 굳이 영상을 확인하는 일은 없었다.

본격적인 치료가 시작되자, 시마다 겐지의 몸엔 각종 부품이 장착되기 시작했다. 처음엔 단순히 신체기능을 대체하기 위한 프로토타입의 허접한 장치가 자리하고 있었지만, 몇 개월쯤 지나자 제법 세련된 모양새로 된 기계가 부착되었다. 이번 건 가공이 꽤 예쁘게 되었네. 치글러 박사는 연결된 장치들이 제대로 동작하는지 테스트하며 그런 생각을 했다. 인간의 신체는 각각의 부위가 독립적으로 움직이는 게 아니기에 초기 수트 모델에는 정말 수도 없이 많은 전선이 얽히고설켜 하나를 테스트하려면 열일곱 가닥이 넘는 전선을 치웠어야 했는데, 최근에는 그 수가 눈에 띄게 줄어들어 치글러가 일하기 훨씬 수월해졌다. 뇌에서 보내는 신호를 복잡한 장치가 처리하고 나면, 이전보다 조금 커다래진 몇 개의 관이 동력을 다른 신체 기관에 공급하는 듯했다. 그 과정에서 그는 남아있던 신체의 일부를 조금 더 잃었고, 인간보다 기계에 조금 더 가까워졌다. 치글러는 이것을 치료의 관점에서 호전이라고 봐야 하는지 언제나 모호하다고 생각했다.  
겐지의 치료는 마치 정교한 기계의 조립과정과 흡사했다. 기계 분야의 담당자가 모두 작업을 마친 걸 확인하고 나면, 그다음은 치글러의 차례였다. 각각의 부품이 생체데이터와 제대로 매칭되는지 확인하는 작업은 조립보다도 훨씬 오랜 시간이 걸렸다. 살아있는 신경이 기계의 활성화된 신경과 제대로 연결되었는지, 새로 부착된 부분은 죽은 신경을 확실히 대체하고 있는지 일일이 검증해야 했기 때문이었다. 그녀가 스크린에 소상히 체크하고 있을 때면 기계 분야의 책임자는 무균실 바로 맞은편 벤치에서 쪽잠을 잤다. 그 과정 내내 담당자는 불평 한마디 하지 않았다. 치글러 박사가 시마다 겐지를 담당하게 된 이후, 그녀가 침대에 제대로 누워서 잔 날이 거의 없다는 걸 그들 모두 알고 있는 까닭이었다.  
그녀가 꼼꼼하게 데이터를 대조하는 작업을 하고 있다 보면 겐지는 때때로 의식을 차리기도 했다. 아직 거동을 할 수 있는 단계는 아니었기에 그는 눈만 굴려 치글러를 바라보곤 했다. 겐지가 깨어있는 시간이 워낙 짧기도 했고, 작업이 너무도 바쁜 나머지 치글러는 그의 기상을 알아차리지 못할 때가 많았지만, 이따금 눈이 마주칠 때면 앙겔라는 언제나 온화하게 웃었다. 오늘은 기분이 좀 괜찮으신가요? 그리 물으면 언제나 겐지는 눈을 한 번 깜빡였다. 괜찮을 리가 없는데도, 그의 대답은 언제나 정해져 있었다. 마치 상투적인 안부 인사 같았다.  
실험인지 치료인지 연구인지 모를 행위들이 근 일 년이 지속된 후에야 겐지는 처음으로 말을 할 수 있게 되었다. 거의 재구성된 하관과 치아가 완전히 자리 잡고, 몇 번이나 업그레이드된 인공 성대가 드디어 인간의 신체와 제대로 결합하여 낳은 성과였다. 오랜 시간 동안 말을 하지 않은 탓에 처음엔 마치 짐승의 울음소리 같은 신음을 내었다. 그는 식별하기 어려운 몇 개의 단어를 토해내듯 말한 뒤, 결국 피를 한 움큼 토했다. 감사합니다, 와 같은 간단한 인사말을 건네기까지는 약간의 시간이 걸렸다. 구조된 이후 그가 살아생전 가장 많이 말했던 단어는 아마 감사합니다, 와 치글러 박사님, 두 단어일 것이 분명했다. 두 개를 한꺼번이 사용한 횟수는 과반수 이상일 것이다. 그는 과묵한 환자였다.

기나긴 치료 끝에 시마다 겐지는 반 이상이 기계로 된 몸을 새로 얻었지만, 하복부와 하반신에 있던 중요한 장기들과 핵심을 구성하는 신경들을 잃은 탓에 끝내 침대에서 일어나는 일은 없었다. 상체는 스스로 일으킬 만큼 호전되었고, 기계가 아닌 팔로는 비록 젓가락질 같은 섬세한 작업은 불가능하더라도 말랑한 공을 쥐는 정도는 성공했다. 오버워치 상부에서는 시마다 겐지에게서 얻어낸 자료가 썩 마음에 차지는 않았지만, 이만하면 괄목한 성과라며 치글러를 치켜세웠다. 다음에는 성공할 수 있을걸세, 라며 어깨를 두드리곤 했다. 그는 실험체가 아닙니다. 반박하고 싶었지만, 결국 치글러는 말을 삼켰다. 겐지는 떠나고, 치글러는 남아야 했기에.  
시마다 겐지의 각종 사례는 수십 편의 논문이 되어 영원히 기록되었다. 그러나 시마다 겐지 개인에게 그 모든 것이 무슨 의미가 있단 말인가. 치글러는 저도 모르게 꽉 쥐고 있던 주먹을 서서히 풀었다. 땀이 찬 손바닥 안쪽엔 손톱자국이 벌겋게 패여 있었다. 연민일까. 치글러는 언제나 시마다 겐지가 마음 쓰였다. 그는 무엇 때문에 이 실험에 가까운 치료에 동의했을까. 겐지는 그에 대해선 결코 언급하지 않았고, 치글러는 물을 수 없었다. 그들의 관계는 가장 긴밀하면서도 어쩌면 지구 반대편만큼이나 멀었다.  
치글러 박사는 때때로 겐지에게 연결된 코어 부품 하나, 혹은 호흡과 연결된 호스 하나를 뽑는 것이 그에게 줄 수 있는 가장 상냥한 안식이 아닐까 하는 생각을 했다. 그녀는 언제나 한 사람 한 사람을 살리기 위해 최선을 다했으며 마지막까지 희망의 끈을 놓지 않는 종류의 사람이었지만, 시마다 겐지에 한해서는 어쩌면 가장 느린 장례를 치르는 중이라는 상념을 떨치기 어려웠다. 그를 '치료'하는 것만으로도 오버워치는 막대한 연구성과를 뽑아내고 있었지만, 모든 데이터는 결국 그의 죽음을 향해 달려가고 있었다. 치글러는 알 수밖에 없었다. 시마다 겐지가 결국 죽을 거라는 것을. 그럼에도 치글러는 그를 살리기 위한 최선을 찾아 헤맸다. 단지 의사로서의 의무감 때문인지, 연구자의 호기심인지, 아니면 일 년 넘게 돌봐온 환자에 대한 애정인지는 몰랐지만 말이다. 하지만 치글러는 적어도 그의 죽음에 그 누구보다 슬퍼할 것을 알고 있었다.  
살리고 싶었다. 비록 이제 온전한 자신의 것이 아닐지라도 부디 이 대지에 두 발을 딛고 서서, 자신과 같은 공간에서 호흡하며 살아가기를 바랐다. 지난 일 년 삼 개월 동안 치글러가 바란 단 하나의 희망이었다. 무엇을 좋아하나요? 어떤 음식을 즐기죠? 저와 커피 한잔 하실래요? 수많은 질문이 그녀의 마음속 어딘가에 익명의 편지처럼 켜켜이 쌓였다. 만일 그가 어떤 형태로든 겐지라는 이름을 이어간다면, 어쩌면, 좋은 동료가 될 수 있을 거라는 확신이 들었다.  
이 모든 치료가 끝나고 나면 겐지는 블랙워치로 편입되기로 얘기가 되어있었다. 일찍이 그의 구조를 지휘한 것도 레예스의 휘하였고, 그가 개조된 인간을 통제할 수 있음을 강력히 주장했기 때문이었다. 딱히 이의를 제기하는 사람은 없었다. 시마다 겐지에게는 블랙워치가 잘 어울릴 것 같았다. 제시와도 잘 지내주면 좋겠는데. 치글러는 문득 그런 생각을 했다. 워낙 반항적인 결이 있는 사람이라 편입된 신규 요원을 나서서 챙겨주진 않겠지만, 함께 임무를 수행하다 보면 나름의 정이 들리라. 어쩌면 셋이 단골 술집에서 맥주 한 잔쯤 기울일 기회가 있을지도 모르겠다. 치글러는 혼자 작게 웃었다. 그런 희망이 절실히 필요한 때였다.  
언제나 주치의를 향하는 겐지의 눈빛은 상냥했다. 다크서클이 턱밑까지 내려오고, 온전한 정신을 유지하기 위해 억지로 카페인을 들이밀 때면, 겐지는 어딘가 굉장히 슬픈 표정을 했다. 그는 생존 욕구가 아주 높은 환자였지만, 단지 치글러를 향할 때만, 그때만 아주 잠깐 그런 표정을 지었다. 괜찮습니다, 치글러 박사님. 애쓰지 않아도 괜찮습니다. 작게 속삭이는 겐지의 말은 앙겔라의 가슴에 칼날처럼 꽂혔다. 그녀는 사람 쪽인 손을 붙들고 포기하지 말라고, 몇 번이나, 몇 번이나 다독였다. 우린 좋은 친구가 될 수 있을 거예요. 그런 낯뜨거운 말도 했던 것 같다. 두 사람 옆의 스크린엔 점점 나빠지기만 하는 그래프가 깜빡깜빡 점멸하고 있었다. 수치는 끊임없이 바닥을 향해 달려가는 중이었다.

시마다 겐지의 끝은 단조로웠다. 끝내 신체와 결합을 거부한 세포들이 천천히 죽어가기 시작했고, 내부에서 복합적인 문제가 순차적으로 발발했다. 순식간에 일어난 일이었다. 예상하기라도 한 듯, 그 누구도 당황하지 않고 묵묵히 할 수 있는 최선의 대처를 했다. 그럼에도 결국 남은 것은 오직 기나긴 고통 끝에 기다릴 죽음뿐이었고, 겐지는 처음이자 마지막으로 치글러에게 부탁했다. 이 모든 것을 그 손으로 직접 끝내달라고. 그러면서도 그동안 감사했다는 말을 잊지 않았다. 앙겔라는 마지막까지 그의 눈을 맞추고, 동의의 의사를 최대한 덤덤하게 말하고 싶었지만, 차오르는 눈물까지 막지는 못했다. 먼저 눈을 감은 것은 겐지 쪽이었다. 그는 감히 상상할 수 없는 고통 속에서, 자신의 최후를 기다리고 있었다. 결국 치글러는 더는 지체없이 생명유지장치의 전원을 내렸다. 아마 단 한 번이었을 것이다. 그에게 남은 마지막 혈액이 인간인 부분을 한 바퀴 돌고, 인공적으로 공급되던 동력이 기계인 부분을 휩쓴 것은. 인간이 죽기 전에 어떤 반응이 일어나는지 의사로서 알고 있었음에도, 그 찰나에 부디 고통이 없었기만을, 치글러는 바랐다. 가만히 눈을 감은 겐지는 더없이 평온해 보였다. 정말 끝이구나. 치글러의 뺨을 타고 눈물이 한 방울 떨어져 내렸다. 재는 재로, 먼지는 먼지로. 고통은 오롯이 남겨진 자들을 위한 것이다. 429일간의 기나긴 장례식은 그렇게 끝났다.

2019.12.27.


End file.
